


Good Morning Nini

by dyodorant



Series: Kadi 365 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idk I'm literally just slapping this down on my screen, M/M, Super Soft, cheese?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyodorant/pseuds/dyodorant
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo cuddling.





	Good Morning Nini

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, it might not make much sense or is REALLY bad, it's nearly 4am and we all know what happens this late... So yeah, enjoy lol

Kyungsoo sits comfortably in his plush chair that's settled in the corner of his and Jongin's living room. The sun streams in through the curtains, lighting up the house and giving it a soft, warm glow. He types away on his laptop, his most recent story flowing from his imagination through his finger tips.

His pushes his glasses up as they begin to slowly creep down the bridge of his nose. The words on the screen becoming clearer as his glasses sit in their destined spot. 

Kyungsoo feels nice and cozy, snuggled deep into his dark blue sweater and the small Pororo socks adorning his feet. He woke up nearly four hours earlier, leaving his tired, sleeping husband in their bed. He knows Jongin got home late from work the night before, and it being one of his only days off in the week, he decided the let the man get plenty of sleep. 

He made a small breakfast, storing away the leftover pancakes till Jongin wakes up. He becomes so absorbed in his writing that he nearly doesn't hear the bedroom door opening, followed by soft footsteps padding on the hardwood floors. Jongin walks towards him, eyes squinting from the harsh light attacking his poor eyeballs. He sits on the arm of Kyungsoo's chair, leaning down and wrapping his arms around his small husband. 

"Good morning, Love." Jongin says, his voice is warm and raspy, still coated heavily with fatigue. Kyungsoo stops typing and tips his head back, taking in the sweet sight of Jongin. His hair is messy, sticking up in every which way. His eyes are still swollen from deep sleep and his cheeks are flushed. Despite being shirtless, Jongin radiates so much body heat, successfully giving Kyungsoo goosebumps despite his warm sweater.

Setting his laptop in the ground, Kyungsoo reaches and pulls Jongin down by the waistband of his pants. The latter slides into the chair next to him, loving when Kyungsoo tangles his arms around his torso and straddles his lap. Kyungsoo hums softly, cuddling his head into the space between Jongin's shoulder and neck. 

"Good morning, Nini." He whispers. Jongin rubs his back gently, his nose burrowing into Kyungsoo's soft hair. 

"You smell amazing." He whispers back, the sound of his voice vibrating though his chest, warming Kyungsoo's insides. Kyungsoo hums softly and strokes Jongin's arm, loving the feel of their skin together. They sit there in silence, cuddling close and basking in each other's presence. 

Mornings like this are Kyungsoo's favorite, either cuddling in bed after they wake up, or waking up well before Jongin then cuddling together wherever they find themselves planted. They've been married for nearly a year now, but Kyungsoo still loves Jongin just the same as his did on their first date. 

Jongin often expresses his love for the smaller, despite not being home as often as when they first moved in together, Kyungsoo has never felt alone or neglected. Always feeling loved and cherished. 

Kyungsoo inhales deeply, his nose filling with the sweet scent of honey and vanilla, the scent that rolls off of Jongin's skin. He plants a soft, delicate kiss on Jongin's shoulder, his lips caressing the skin lovingly.

"I made breakfast, though it's probably really cold by now." His voice is warm and smooth in Jongin's ear. Jongin slips a hand underneath Kyungsoo's sweater, his skin gliding over Kyungsoo's back.

"You don't feel cold." He says, nibbling at Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo squeaks softly, his cheeks dusting with a warm blush. 

"You're naughty." He laughs softly, lifting his head and kissing Jongin on his lips. Their lips glide together softly, as if dancing intimately. His tangles his fingers in the taller's hair, loving how soft the locks feels between his fingers.


End file.
